Tomosynthesis breast imaging typically involves acquiring a plurality of tomosynthesis projection images at a series of angles relative to the breast, and using these projection images to reconstruct a volumetric tomosynthesis image. Tomosynthesis volume images can be processed by various techniques, such as CAD (computer aided detection) techniques, which draw attention to selected portions or features of these images. These techniques allow analyzing the images to identify likely abnormalities and to place markers on a breast image or a breast representation to identify a location. In some cases, the markers may further identify the type or other information of the likely abnormalities. Moreover, the tomosynthesis volume images may be displayed for inspection by a medical professional. For example, image slices or projections of the volumetric image may be displayed.
US 2009/0123052 A1 discloses tomosynthesis involving acquiring a plurality of tomosynthesis projection images at respective angles relative to the breast, and reconstructing therefrom a plurality of tomosynthesis reconstructed images representative of breast slices which have a predetermined or user-determined thickness. A synthesized 2D image is generated using at least one of the tomosynthesis projection images and/or the tomosynthesis reconstructed images. The synthesized 2D image is advantageously displayed together with tomosynthesis image data at a review workstation.